


A Thousand Radiations (And He Knows Well Every Quiver Of Each)

by QueenBoudica



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle, The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode Tag: s02e10 And the Final Curtain, Episode: s02e10 And the Final Curtain, Fix-It, Gen, I'm a lesbian but still, Post-Episode: s02e10 And the Final Curtain, The Final Problem, and he's a babe, bc moriarty deserved better, there are two types of people, those who would fuck moriarty and liars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 07:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21011789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBoudica/pseuds/QueenBoudica
Summary: “I am quite sure that a man of your intelligence will see that there can be but one outcome to this affair.”For once, Moriarty was wrong. Then again, even he couldn’t have predicted being summoned by one of Shakespeare’s creations into a universe in which his life was a fictitious tale. Now that he’s back, Holmes may be surprised by the direction their confrontation will take.In which Moriarty is returned to his story after he dies, Sherlock is very confused, and the Final Problem ends a bit differently.





	A Thousand Radiations (And He Knows Well Every Quiver Of Each)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnonymousAlliteration](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousAlliteration/gifts).

> so my sister wrote about 100 words about what would happen if moriarty got sent back to his universe after he got killed and she wouldn't post it so I stole it from her and turned it into this trash heap and added a bonus fix it
> 
> anyway, Moriarty was my fave from season 2 and I was salty about what happened to him so I wrote this

The figure Moriarty cut was stark against haze of the pounding falls, mist clouding around him as Holmes drew near. Even as his opponent halted next to him, the criminal’s gaze remained on the torrents of water. 

Given that there seemed to be no immediate danger (though any second spent in Moriarty’s company could hardly qualify as safe), Holmes took the opportunity to study the other man. He stood tall in as fine an outfit as the environment would permit: dark trousers and a navy waistcoat with a crisp, white shirt, as well as sturdy boots suited for climbing, which were rather incongruous with the rest of his attire. 

His gaze rose from Moriarty’s shoes to see that the man had turned from the waterfall and was now observing him in turn. After a brief moment, his eyes moved to rest on Holmes’ face. His expression was mostly blank, save for the ever-present look of malevolence he wore.

“Good day,” Holmes spoke, breaking their silent assessment of one another.

“Indeed,” replied Moriarty, matching his rival’s laconism.

Before they could converse further, a dark mist began appearing around the criminal, a look of surprise on the man’s face suggesting that this was not, in fact, of his doing. Before he could do more than express a sound of startlement, he vanished completely, leaving Holmes alone on the rocky outcrop.

Holmes blinked as his archnemesis disappeared. “How on earth...” he trailed off, before, in the blink of an eye, Moriarty reappeared, clad in a new suit of black velvet and leather—one that was rather unsuited to the terrain, to put it mildly–with a hand clutching his stomach.

Holmes had the unique experience of watching Moriarty startle, more emotion clouding his features than the detective had ever seen there before (though that observation was to be taken with a grain of salt, as the previous physical encounters the two’d had numbered quite few).

“Ah,” said the criminal, a peculiar expression crossing his face, before it settled into a blank facade, lacking the previous malice it had held. Now only traces of boredom and mild disappointment—as if he had surveyed Holmes and found him lacking—remained. “Of course.” He coughed into his fist before straightening his jacket. “Where was I?”

For once in his life, Holmes was left speechless. Hurriedly he grasped for something to say. “...What happened to your clothes?” 

Moriarty winced. “Ah, that.” He looked around at the falls once more, and a grimace crossed his face. “Well, you see, it’s quite a peculiar tale…”

BONUS

He trailed off, but before he could continue, the same black smoke that had heralded his disappearance crept over his body once again. 

A smirk crossed the villain's face and he spoke once more.

“Farewell, Holmes. It’s been... interesting. But unless I’ve missed my guess—and I never do—I’ve a duchess to visit.”

With that, the smoke completely enveloped his body, before it vanished, and Professor James Moriarty along with it.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is very short but I didn’t wanna fabricate a whole conversation (or any conversation at all, as evident) between them, so just be glad you got them saying hi to one another because that’s more than I wanted to do bc I can’t write dialogue as you can clearky tell
> 
> Also the black smoke only showed up when he was disappearing because it was the summoning ritual that caused it; when he died it merely broke the summons, so he just snapped back instantly. This is why and no other reason especially not the fact that in the bit my sis wrote there wasn’t any smoke and I was too lazy to change it
> 
> And jimmy boy was right (obvi); the librarians were the ones that summoned him and he, flynn, and eve live happily ever after and all the other librarians are all happy too and ezekiel gets stumpy back bc fuck you I said so
> 
> and I know that he was probably summoned after his story ended but the show never said, so I (my sister) decided to plop him back into the final problem


End file.
